¿QUE PASARIA SI?
by MystiqueDemous
Summary: QUE PASARIA SI UN OC SE METE EN LA TRAMA Y PELÍCULAS DE DB
1. Chapter 1 Lio 1-2-3

**¿QUE PASARÍA SI….?**

Por Mystique Demous

Disclairmer: Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece ni sus caracteres, solo mi OC y mi historia

* * *

><p><strong>Primer Lío:<strong>

**El guerrero legendario ¿o el humillado legendario?**

¡Denme toda su energía!-exclamo un joven de levantados cabellos dorados y ojos verdosos, quien estaba seriamente lastimado, con la ropa hecha jirones en su cuerpo, mientras que era golpeado por otro joven que poseía mucha masa muscular en ambos brazos y cabello amarillo verdoso como el suyo pero picudo y ojos cegados por la ira-

La suerte le estaba echaba para él, ya que uno de sus amigos se negaba a entregarle poder por creerse la gran cosa, un príncipe. Era un enano, terco, orgulloso hasta la médula cabello negro carbón y levantado como llama-

Y cada vez era golpeado de forma brutal por la punta de los pies de Broly, así se llamaba el rubio picudo, quien sin razón aparente atacaba al otro por el simple hecho de llorar opresivamente (que ridícula razón para pelear) y eso le irritaba al grado de repetir su nombre antiguo dado por Bardock-

Cuando Broly iba a colocar su puño otra vez en Goku algo brillante venia hacia él siendo azotado contra la roca dura-

**(Play Super saiyan Goku Theme- Kenji Yamamoto) no se quejen de la canción**

Todos observaron atónitos a quien golpeo a Broly, que lo vieron aterrizar en el suelo, que se quito la capucha de la cabeza arrojándola, llevaba los senos envueltos en vendas, pantalones color plata cortos con un cinturón rosa, cuya cola se movía graciosamente, era una mujer y no cualquiera la última de la especie saiyajin-

Cabello negro y liso en una coleta como único peinado-

¿Estás bien?-le pregunta dulcemente al otro rubio mientras lo sacaba de aquella roca con sumo cuidado-

Eh...Gracias-

De nada, ahora descansa has peleado suficiente- le dijo la extraña mujer mientras lo dejaba en el suelo-

Pero si tenia fuerzas-

Sera mejor que la utilices para regresar- sonrió a Goku y luego dirigió su mirada hacia Broly-él es una vergüenza para nuestra raza-

Broly se levanta de quien lo había golpeado tan bruscamente y observo a quien lo había tirado como basura, el era el saiyajin legendario, nadie lo trataba así y quedaba vivo, así que aumento su Ki a niveles altos-

Que desperdicio de poder- suspiro la morena y coloco sus manos en posición y grito hasta transformarse en super saiyajin, su cabello se levanto hasta formar una mini melena dorada, y sus ojos oscuros en verdes agua con pestañas largas-

El rubio no se hizo esperar, ataco a la intrusa pero esta esquivaba todos sus movimientos y de un severo puño por debajo de los pectorales haciéndolo sacar saliva y luego le dio una patada mandándolo a volar que la chica lo recoge y le da un golpe de cadera haciendo que se estrellara contra 2 montañas-

El legendario sayajin que azoto a miles de galaxias, no puede contra una simple mujer como yo-se burlo la rubia que un omega blaster iba hacia ella que lo corta en dos desviando el halo-

Cállate- exclamo Broly de mal humor desde la montaña, elevando su ki atacándola de nuevo, pero esta desaparece, dándole una patada voladora y luego lo hace comer tierra a Broly-

De que te sirve haber tener todo ese poder ilimitado, si no tienes la capacidad de usarlo bien- dijo la rubia- eres realmente patético el poder no lo es todo, siempre hay alguien que se aproveche de tus debilidades-

Otro golpe a su estómago terminó mandándolo otra vez lejos, Broly se levanta ahora si perdiendo todo rastro de cordura, que para mi no la tenia ni tampoco la tendrá, ya hecho una bestia, lanza su omega blaster otra vez en contra de la mujer, mas ésta la mando lejos la esfera de una patada oyéndose la explosión lejana que se dio iluminándose por un momento el cielo-

¿Cómo?- exclamo el rubio asombrado-

La mujer hace levantar varias piedras alrededor suyo que se abalanzo sobre Broly enfrascándose en una batalla desigual, el legendario saiyajin no comprendía que era el fin de su reinado de terror. una mujer fue quien le trajo a la vida y una mujer lo llevaría a la muerte, la rubia le agarro el brazo y se hizo una hurracarana-

Apenas se podía verse pelear pero los halos de energía que se veían eran sorprendentes-

Tiene un ki, bastante monstruoso para ser una mujer- dijo Piccolo-

Pero si las mujeres saiyajin estaban muertas- dijo Vegeta-esto no puede ser posible-

La rubia regreso al suelo mas fresca que una lechuga entera mientras que Broly estaba seriamente lastimado y su ropa desgarrada y varias heridas sangrantes-

¿Que eres en realidad?-

Soy una sayajin, años me costo llegar a mi nivel- sonrió de una manera hermosa colocando rojos como tomates a los guerreros Z- el poder no es lo mismo que la fuerza

Al final que me importa si morirás con este planeta-

Eso lo veremos- ella voló hacia el rubio picudo y le guiño el ojo para después golpearlo salvajemente, retorciéndole un brazo y aplicándole un puño en el abdomen atravesándolo para luego darle con la rodilla en la cara-

Broly se retuerce de dolor, ese golpe lo hizo a velocidad azotándole el rostro haciendo que este explote como si se tratara de una bomba-

La mujer observa el cielo y ya aparecían los primeros rayos, del cometa-

Oh demonios… ¡Houston tenemos un problema!- grito la joven, tomando a Gohan, Trunks, Piccolo, Vegeta negándose como siempre, la mujer le pego una sola bofetada para re-ordenar las ideas y bajarle el estúpido orgullo que siempre llevaba, dejándola marcada la cara.

Papá- exclamo Trunks

¡Auch!-dijo Gohan riéndose- eso debió doler señor Vegeta-

Ya era hora que alguien se atreviera a darle una buena zamarreada a Vegeta-dijo el joven rubio llamado Goku sonriendo-

Sí, me parece que hagan eso cuando este demasiado hinchado de orgullo - dijo la rubia- Zipora es mi nombre

¡A quien apoyas Kakarotto!- grito Vegeta- ¡Eso me dolió!

¡Movámonos ya!-dijo llevándolos a todos, Goku hizo su tele transportación, unos minutos después el cometa Camori paso por el planeta reduciéndolo en pedazos-

Después de su paso, apareció la nave de la corporación Capsula, allí los guerreros Z, mas los alienígenas, que rescataron, Zipora estaba en los brazos de Goku muy bien pegada a su cuerpo, del cual no tenía ganas de salir por nada del rubio se coloca rojo ante lo que tiene en sus manos-

Soy casado-

Ya lo sé, y la hembra esa te domina-dijo acariciando su mejilla y susurrándole descaradamente-

Señorita se está propasando conmigo- hablo el sayajin-

Te casaste por obligación, no por amor y ella envejece más rápido que yo- dijo la sayajin seductoramente-deberia estar agradecida de lo que tiene porque alguien mas...querrá tenerlo-

Pero eso no importa, soy un hombre de palabra-

No has intentado romper una promesa- le movió con la cola la mejilla-

Eh...-Zipora siente el Ki de Broly aunque débilmente-

Él, no murió- dijo Zipora sombría a Goku-

Como dices-

Esta vivo y volverá dentro de 7 años, hasta entonces estaremos en contacto- se gira hacia Goku y le roba un beso que luego le susurro al oído- piénsalo bien, tu eres un tesoro que nadie aprecia que tarde o temprano se aburrirá, deberías probar con un harem-

Oye por que a ti te beso, y a mí me dio una cachetada- le reclamo Vegeta-

Pues no lo sé-

Y en la tierra, Chi-chi colgaba ropa, cuando aparece su esposo y su hijo, mientras que Zipora se retiro lejos-

Gohan ya se acabaron las vacaciones de primavera y todo por tu culpa Goku

Chi-chi, mis pasatiempos son la lectura, y los deportes- y sonríe de manera inocente, y Chi-chi le da un telele y se cae estilo anime-

Chi-chi ¿qué sucede? Reacciona-

¿Mama que paso?

-Fin-

**Segundo ****Lío**

**La venganza de Broly(¡Ouch!)**

Cuando los icebergs se caían y el agua se tornaba ondas, Videl se acerco a investigar, unas esferas verdes se acercaron pero esta los esquivo-

Al fondo había un hombre de cabello picudo hasta la espalda, de ojos verdes cuya aura le rodeaba y su piel estaba morena por el sol que se reflejo en el lago congelado en que estuvo-

No te acerques a mi te advierto que soy peligrosa- dijo la pelinegra mas Broly se acerco, y la miro de cerca solo fueron segundos que ella le quito el aliento a él, para sonreír sádicamente con el brazo izquierdo la arroja al agua

Te has cargado mi vestido favorito- volvió a atacar mas él, la arroja al agua, Goten y Trunks intervienen pero Broly los golpea como si fueran un saco de boxeo-

Te atreves a golpear a unos niños- dijo una voz femenina- él no es Kakarotto el niño que ves, pedazo de bruto-

Tú, otra vez- gruño el rubio con odio ante su némesis-¡Claro que es Kakarotto!-

Jajajajajajajajajajajajaja- exploto de risa Zipora que hizo que se molestara Broly apuntando a Goten haciendo que los niños mas Videl los miraran con gotas anime, viendo como Zipora se reía-Llegaste muy tarde para vengarte, idiota-

-¡¿Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeé?!- grita histérico Broly ( al fin otra palabra que no sea Kakarotto)-¡ES IMPOSIBLE, HE ESPERADO 7 AÑOS PARA ESTO!

Los pájaros, animales salieron huyendo del grito monumental que dio Broly, hasta el mismo Goku en el cielo, oyó el rugido de su enemigo mas cabrón, que decía su antiguo nombre como grabadora estropeada-

Este tipo si es un-

Si, amiga es un retrasado- dijo Zipora

¡QUE HAS DICHO!-

Retrasado-dijo Zipora para luego dirigirse a Goten y Trunks-Niños vayan a buscar la bola del dragón, yo me encargo de este bruto-

Aja-

¡Kakarotto!-

Que obsesión tan estúpida tienes con mi Goku- dijo Zipora-

Broly voló hacia ella atacándola, que Zipora lo esquiva y aparece por la espalda y le dio un puntapié que Broly termino retorciéndose como un gusano-

Por mucho que era el guerrero mas poderoso y con un cerebro del porte de un maní, no dejaba de ser hombre si es que queda de hombría a ese saiyajin-

Zipora aprovecha escapar hacia los niños, pero es agarrada por Broly del pie-

Maldita- gruño el rubio, arrojándola hacia abajo, Zipora vuelve a la carga y esta vez le desata el nudo del cinturón que cae al suelo, luego le jala los pantalones, hacia abajo-

¡Adiós!-le grita Zipora bien lejos, Broly no se había dado cuenta que estaba con las partes, y cuando se dio cuenta trato de colocárselos dejando solo el pantalón blanco y anudo la tela roja a modo de cinturón

Aaaargh…- Broly toma un atajo y ataca a los niños que Zipora trata de proteger que recibe un omega blaster en la cara apartándolos de ella-

Trunks y Goten estaban de nuevo a merced de ese psicópata sin remedio que repetía el antiguo nombre de su padre que le era desconocido para ellos, hasta Gohan tuvo que pelear pero no funciono hasta que, se coloca en posición del kame hame ha, junto con Goten.

Broly arroja de nuevo su Omega Blaster su ataque mas devastador, poniendo en peligro el planeta, y todo parecía estar a favor de Broly quien se reía-

¿Piensan ganarle con ese poder?-

Papá-

¿Eres tú papá?-

Deben utilizar todo el poder que tengan esa es la única forma de ganar-una imagen de Goku emergió del cielo gracias al deseo mental de Goten, que en un momento se transformo en super saiyajin-_Shenlong trajo a mi papá-_

Broly se enfureció cuando vio a su enemigo con sus dos hijos-

Gohan, el poder que usas no es suficiente-

Goten, no temas-

Dejaran que Broly destruya la tierra, si no estoy yo, no la protegerán-

_Como puede existir un sujeto que no podemos derrotarlo con nuestros poderes-_Trunks grito y arrojo una esfera- si es un sueño ¡despiértenme ya!

La esfera distrajo a Broly y eso le fue fatal porque tres kame hame ha al máximo iban hacia su cara-

¡No podrán conmigo!-y un halo de color rosa ayudo al kamehameha, destrozando el Omega Blaster como si fuera vidrio, Broly trato de hacer una barrera pero esta no se completo a tiempo, empujándolo hacia la ionosfera para luego recorrer los 149,600,000 km desde la Tierra hasta el sol, que finalmente cuando llego a la ardiente corona solar, giro sus ojos y vio que una enorme erupción solar estaba a punto de emerger y mas el kame hame ha sobre su pecho gritando Kakarotto a todo pulmón, lo partieron en pedazos explotando en una bella explosión verde y blanca-

Se acabo- dijo Zipora apareciendo-

Eh Zipora-san estaba aquí- dijo Gohan al notarla-

Si, ¿y Goku?-

El estaba aquí-

Bueno que este bien en donde este-

Señorita

¿Sí?–

Te gusta mi papa- Zipora se coloca roja como un tomate, empieza a jugar con los dedos

Eh…-

Déjala, las mujeres son un misterio- dijo Trunks-mejor vamos a comer-

Comer ¡ vayámonos!-

Espera hay que sacar al monje-

Gracias-dijo Krilin al ser sacado de la roca por Zipora que lo lleva volando a comer mientras Gohan y Videl se perseguían-

Fin del segundo final modificado-

**Tercer ****Lío**

**Bio-Broly...o el monstruo del pantano**

Me las pagaran, esos chiquillos- dijo el ex mago de la villa Natave caminando hacia la montaña luego de ser descubierto, que se topo con un lago que ahora estaba destruido, a su alrededor había un charco de sangre congelada que el mago siguió los pasos hacia una nave con forma de canica pero de tamaño enorme que cupiera una sola persona-

Golpeo con su palo y obtuvo una muestra, la sangre no era nada más ni nada menos de Broly que estaba congelada, un auto volador emergió llevándolo hacia un castillo fortaleza en una isla remota, oculta en la cima de un volcán apagado-

En la cual abajo había un laboratorio, con tan solo un mísero cristal rojo escarlata, se logro clonar al legendario súper sayajin Broly asesinado a sangre fría por Goten, Gohan, Zipora y Goku-

Primero fue un lindo bebe, luego niño, adolescente, y luego adulto, con una larga cola, que flotaba en la capsula 1-13 de color amarillo-

Jaguar desafío al idiota de Míster Satán, y lo trajo a su castillo, con Nº 18, Goten y Trunks cuando se irrito el enano, bajaron al laboratorio y para sorpresa de los niños, estaba Broly en persona flotando como si fuera un feto.

Los dos niños se asustan y retroceden al ver que el clon les observo fijamente con esos ojos negros, profundos, y su corta melena que llegaba hasta media espalda flotando en agua-

Afuera en la ciudad, se estaba bronceando nuestra sayajin en la playa la gente la miraba raro por la cola que salía del bikini, ya que su piel parecía queso de tan blanca que era, llevaba un bikini negro mostrando lo perfecta que era, observaba al sol con lentes, era el mismo que mato a Broly –

¿Él me gusto?- se pregunto Zipora- bah ¡era solamente un idiota sin cerebro como todos! excepto mi Goku-

Adentro del laboratorio emerge el sayajin clonado, quien tenía una cara de pocos amigos, y le cae esa sustancia que lo deforma-

La lucha de nuevo se ve reñida entre los niños contra Bio-Broly, que va destruyendo progresivamente, el laboratorio-

Detecto el ki del legendario saiyajin, que se dirigió hacia un lugar remoto,la joven pelinegra no puede creer que está pasando, varios científicos salen corriendo del castillo hacia la costa para irse-

Qué demonios- dijo adentrándose en un lado en donde ve lo que pasa, un mar de una sustancia violeta y a un monstruo verde con mechas rubias quien sostenía a Goten-

¡Goten!- fue a recogerlo y vio que Trunks había destruido una torre y con el contenido encima del monstruo-

Trunks ayúdame…-

-Si- lo llevaron hacia un lugar despejado del laboratorio-

Y Broly-

Sigue suelto-

-Esa cosa era el idiota ese- dijo Zipora- ¿como se llamaba?

Broly- respondió Goten que se tomo del brazo adolorido- me duele mucho-

Quédate quieto- hizo aparecer una onda de ki de color magenta, que restauro el hombro de Goten-

Ya me siento bien-

Ahora debemos huir-abrieron un agujero para sacar a toda la gente por el aire-

Ese líquido no se detiene-

Solo consume lo que es células vivas al mezclarse con oxigeno, y las fusiona-

Jamás debí meterme con la genética-

De eso que te sirva de lección- el liquido de nutrición avanzo hacia el mar tornándose piedra-

Los niños y Krilin hacen un kame hame ha, triple que hace una ola de 58 metros que barre con el castillo-

Al fin lo detuvimos-

¡Houston, tenemos un problema!- grito Zipora al aparecer Broly por detrás de ellos-

Ahh ya no tengo fuerzas para pelear-justo cuando su mano estuvo sobre Goten, este se endureció-

Wow… se ha colocado como piedra-

Bueno a ti solo te gusta asustarnos, que engreído eres - dijera Krilin, Goten y Trunks le lanzan cuatro esferas que destrozan el monstruo endurecido para que no vuelva a fastidiar-

Ya no nos molestara mas… oye Zip- le dice Goten cuando la sayajin va hacia abajo y recoge lo que es un alma con la forma del sayajin que más problemas causo

¡Es Broly!

Chicos me lo llevare, necesito entrenar y que mejor que él-

¿Y para que?, él es una amenaza-

Que le voy a quitar su poder ilimitado-

Uf… eso es bueno-dijo Goten aliviado-

No nos gustaría enfrentarlo por cuarta vez-dijo Trunks

Bueno yo me retiro- dijo Zipora

Podría hacerlo de nuevo- Le dijo al científico que estaba en la isla aledaña-

Le aseguro que no será un fastidio nunca más- dijo la sayajin después que lo hacen de nuevo y que este despertó-

Hasta que despiertas, idiota-

Tú- dijo cayéndose de la plataforma graciosamente y totalmente como su amada madre Mystique lo trajo a la vida mientras que ella se iba-

Ya no volverás a destruir, mira lo que tengo aquí -sonrió Zipora al sayajin con una esfera en sus manos llena de sustancia verde llevándoselo desnudo hacia otro lugar una isla más precisa-

¿Y por qué hago aquí?-

Eres mi saco de boxeo, ¿lo entiendes?- dijo la rubia, Broly se lanza encima de ella en la arena- vaya que eres fácil –

Sip - le susurra sensualmente para devorar a Zipora, y para quitarle el bikini-

Quítate de encima, pedazo de gorila descerebrado-

Quiero que grites mi nombre… esta noche-

Suéltame…- lo mando a volar lejos-solo te revivi para ver si cambiabas

- Fin-


	2. Chapter 2 Lio 4-5-6

**Cuarto lío**

**La fusión renace (Janemba)**

¡Goku…!-grito Enmasama cuando estaba atrapado en un cristal, junto con sus ogros, por culpa de un jovenzuelo que no cambio los frascos de los pensamientos negativos y que lo transformaron en un ser rechoncho, gordinflón, amarillo pato, con agujeros en el estomago como si fueran cráteres y llevaba coderas de color lila y pañal lila-el culpable se encuentra en el techo-

Los guerreros observan hacia arriba, allí había una criatura gorda que gritaba Janemba como si fuera una grabadora descompuesta-

Ah… vaya se ve bastante amigable- dice Goku, mientras que Paiku Han-

¡Janembaaaaaaahhhh!-pero el gordo es golpeado y arrojado al suelo como un misil y que se movió el infierno cuando cayó dejando tras si un enorme agujero-

Ya me tenías harta estúpido animal- se oye una bella voz femenina, maldiciendo, y se trataba de Zipora, quien había golpeado a Janemba con suma fuerza haciéndolo revotar como pelota de básquetbol-

¿Zipora...?-dijo Goku sorprendido, junto con Pai-Ku-Han-

La conoces…- le pregunto Pai-Ku-Han

Si- dijo Goku-

Zipora siendo una bella sayajin odiaba a muerte a Chi chi ya la había visto cuando fue a dejar a Goten en monte Paoz, era una mujer vieja mal arreglada, y esos ridículos vestidos que llevaba puestos, se pregunto a sí misma como una insípida humana pudo tener al hombre más fuerte, y que este le tema por su carácter y a pesar de ser una saiyajin no dejaba de ser mujer-

Ella con su padre y madre habían sido expulsados del planeta Vegeta ya hace 200 años atrás, a un planeta desconocido en la galaxia oeste, que en la cual siendo su padre un soldado de baja categoría y descartado como si fuera basura, fue la razón por la cual ella no se llevaba bien con Vegeta-

Y cuando fueron asesinados sus padres por las fuerzas especiales Ginyu, ella comenzó a odiar a Freezer mas que nada en el mundo pero ella no sabia como pelear y defenderse que recibió la ayuda de una persona-

La Kaioshin del Oeste, en versión espíritu entreno a la pequeña saiyajin hasta que esta floreciera y se transformara en la guerrera mas temible pero no la mas poderosa-

Cuando entrenaba como siempre detecto el Ki de Freezer debilitándose en el planeta Namekusein, que se teletransporto hacia allá y vio al que lo derroto, presentía que era alguien de su especie-

Cabellos rubios, y ojos verde azules se propuso a restaurar la raza mas poderosa pero con el joven que había visto, pero la kaioshin le sonrió al saber que la joven tenia ambiciones muy nobles, que la entreno aun mas poderosa y cuando se despidieron ella lloro mucho porque veía a la Kaioshin como si fuera su madre-

Estaba a punto de tenerlo pero el torpe de Broly se entromete en sus planes, Argh él era un bruto que no sabía cómo tratarle en aquella isla, que siempre lo dejaba solo por la cual este comenzó a agradarle la presencia de la Saiyajin-

Que me ven bola de idiotas…-dijo furiosa insultando a los cristales y vio a Goku, y como sabido en el primer capítulo se lanza encima (el truco de lanzarte sobre un chico solo funciona cuando ya lo tienes loco)- ¿Has venido por mi? De verdad-

Zipora es mejor que te bajes- le hablo el pelinegro-

Aun sigues con esa arpía amargada, de corta vida-

Si y creo que la amo-

Crees que la amas, pero te obligo, el matrimonio debe ser por amor-

Y porque no vas con Broly, se nota que son el uno para el otro-

No me hables de ese patán, facilón -

Supe que encerraste sus poderes- Zipora le enseña una esfera con un líquido verde-

Si lo hice, Goku no puedo engendrar hijos con monstruos como él, me gustan de corazón puro e inocentes como tú –dijo acariciándolo descaradamente otra vez-

Zipora…- le habla el pelinegro un poco acalorado y sonrojado-

Goku deja de perder el tiempo-exigió Enma Kaiosama, atrapado en el cristal, de lo que fue su castillo-

Cállese-le grito Zipora- Cerdo con vello-

Y te agradezco que me hayas salvado la vida, pero esto no puedo volver a engendrar de lo que fui antes-

Tu hijos ya me adoptaron, y quieren que les enseñe-

Zipora, Chichi tal no quiera…-

No me importa lo que dicte esa vieja ogra, ya me tiene negra-dijo la pelinegra su cabello se parecía al de Broly pero más largo y cuidadosamente peinado- Debieron ser mis hijos Goten y Gohan-

Pero aun me case por una promesa-

Entonces ya está dicho, tendré que resignarme- voló hacia delante- vamos te echare una mano con este gordo-

Zipora rio dulcemente, y bajo hacia abajo allí Janemba estaba volteado, en el suelo, gritando de dolor ante la caída-

Vaya es un sujeto bastante gracioso-

Si lo es- y volvió a reincorporarse-

Janemba…Janemba-decía el gordo cuando puso sus manos al suelo y creo a mini janembas-

Es bastante creativo-

Aquí vienen- los mini janembas, intentaron aplastarlos-

Mueran inmundicias- dice Zipora acabando con un montón, de creaciones de janembas así como el pelinegro-

Ambos están en guardia cuando Janemba alza las manos, y luego la baja, caen las pelotas encima de ambos, con esfuerzo esquivaron los objetos, pero Janemba comprime su mano y los encierra-

Genial… y ahora que- dijo Zipora aburridamente-

Janemba se levanta y camina, para luego correr hacia el montículo-

¿Que ves Zipora?- dice el pelinegro sosteniéndola de la cintura, para ver hacia afuera-

¡ Se acerca!- grita la sayajin en alerta, el gordo los derriba como si fueran pinos de boliche (Mystique: ¡Chuza!), disparados en varias direcciones, en el aire se reincorporan y van a golpearle, pero Janemba los regresa de una patada-

Vuelven a la carga, pero los recibe con una bofetada a sus rostros, y luego otro golpe salido de la nada los azota, y de nuevo, una patada y después un puño bajo-

Es decir que parecían pelotas de ping-pong dando botes por todos lados, después ambos detienen el golpe tirándolo al suelo

Goku se alisto para lanzar su kame hame ha, pero Janemba devuelve el ataque chamuscándolos un poco-

Ambos se transforman en sayajines, la bola de grasa empieza a gritar y lanza bolas de energía amarillas de sus agujeros, imitando a una metralleta con patas-

Aah…-luchan para esquivarlas, pero ese gordo se puso de cabeza, y empezó a disparar por abajo, Zipora se lleva volando a Goku hacia las esferas con forma de caramelos-

No podemos ganarle…-

Aun podemos, trabajemos-

Si- ambos descienden de la esfera, aumentan su ki, en demasía y comienzan a gritar-

Sus cabellos se alargaron como consecuencia de la transformación, sus cejas desaparecieron a dar como huesudas, la diferencia entre ambos, era las pestañas de Zipora-

Eres el segundo que me obliga a hacer esto… te informo que fue Majin Buu- ambos van hacia Janemba, quien intenta atacarlos. Pero le dieron de postre una lluvia de golpes y patadas-

Janemba hace bajar las esferas, como último recurso para defenderse, pero un golpe de Goku y una patada de Zipora lo mandan a volar-

Una vez en el aire, ambos golpean rudamente a Janemba haciéndolo caer de espalda sobre el suelo cubierto de caramelos duros-

Ambos cargan sus manos con esferas, y van hacia Janemba quien se reincorporo y miro hacia ellos dos que venían en picada-

El golpe duro lo hizo desestabilizar al gordo haciendo una gran explosión, Zipora se lanza otra vez contra Goku celebrando haber ganado-

Lo logramos…- pero Goku frunce el ceño, la masa amarilla se contrajo hasta tornarse rojo furia, achicándose, y apareció Janempa la versión maligna de Janemba-

Houston tenemos un problema muy gordo Goku-

Si ya lo sé-contesto el rubio- y bájate por tercera vez-

Aja cuentas las veces que estado en tus brazos-dijo la rubia picara-

Goku vuelve a atacar al recién formado Janempa, de un golpe Zipora también le ayuda, pero Janemba vuelve a escapar, devolviendo su poder-

Casi quemados, y con sus ropas destrozadas, Janemba toma su espada y los castiga, logran ocultarse detrás de un caramelo gris, y ve que Goku es herido en el hombro-

Janemba vuelve a arremeter, arrojándolo a una gelatina, que corta con su espada de tajo, cuando vuelve a cortar esta vez su cuerpo, Zipora detiene el filo con la mano, y se la quita, dándole una fuerte patada-

Luego sigue una esfera celeste que va hacia Janemba que lo golpea, era Vegeta-

A Zipora no le agrado la presencia del príncipe, que según ella es un inútil, enano orgulloso, y poco tacto con la gente-

Quítate sabandija-

Oblígame alteza de pacotilla- dijo la rubia irónica - no ves que me arruinas el momento con mi Goku-

No podías caer tan bajo, sayajin que no sabes que soy quien te manda-

Un principito, enano, tiránico, fastidioso y patético como tú, no gracias- agrego Zipora con acidez-

Vegeta se enfureció esta mujer ya se estaba propasando con decirle en la cara lo que era, pero no pudo irse a defender su magullado orgullo, ya que Janemba lo cogió del cuello y lo arrojo a volar hacia las espinas-

Goku y Zipora le sostienen, para minimizar la caída, allí Vegeta se queja de haber perdido contra Janemba, y Goku le explica que hay un método para vencerlo, y este se niega a oír-

Zipora aburrida de la misma cantaleta, le pega una piña en la cabeza-

Gracias Zipora-

A veces hay que zamarrear al principito de pacotilla, cuando se pone así-

¿Cómo me llamaste…?-

Principito de pacotilla, y si quieres cooperar deja de hablar sandeces y ayúdanos-

Ni muerto ayudaría a un par de sabandijas-

Pero si ya estás muerto- le dijeron ambos, Zipora saca una cámara de fotos al ver la morisquetas que hizo, y riéndose casi a carcajadas-

Esto será digno de verse-dijo para sí y luego llamo la atención del guerrero- Goku-chan mira esto-

¿Qué?- el pelinegro ve las caras de vegeta haciendo tripas de corazón, y se ríe a carcajadas-

Oh… Creo que alguien es impaciente-

Movámonos…- se vuelvan a un área llena de cubos, mientras que Janemba destruye todo buscándolos-

En el área de cubos Goku le explica cómo es la fusión y el paso más fundamental, estirar el dedo, para que funcione-

Se levantan ambos, y Zipora los une, después de nivelar sus ki-

Yo los acompañare…. Ahora hagan la fusión – ambos hacen esa danza tan ridícula, y Zipora se une al dúo juntando sus dedos con los de ellos-

Lo que obtuvieron fue a un gordo llamado Veku, y de tres voces, dos masculinas y una femenina-

Veku le iba a dar su merecido, y Janemba lo tenía como caja, ya que Veku estaba tirándose pedos en su cara-

Y así estuvo pasando, golpeando al gordo como si fuera una bolsa de boxeo-

Se ocultaron pero Janemba los vio, el trío se separa para darle un golpe arrojándolo hacia atrás-

Salió mal… Goku-chan estuvo bien, y tu Vegeta no estiraste el dedo-

Cierra la boca- volvieron a juntarse cuando Pai-Ku-han distraía a Janemba obteniendo a Gogeta-

Yo no soy Vegeta ni Goku mi deber es acabar contigo- se oyó rara la voz de Gogeta como si tuviera tres personas, el golpe de sombras le dio en el pecho a Janemba, y una voltereta, para acabarlo con el destructor de almas-

Zipora se desprende de Gogeta para abrazarlo, mientras se desintegra Janemba y vuelve el jovenzuelo quien se asusta-

Gogeta deja de estar serio, Zipora le acaricia su rostro, y le pega el beso del año, tirándolo encima-

Pero la ilusión duro poco, ya que Vegeta y Goku se separaron, Zipora estaba besando al príncipe de los Sayajin-

Zipora reacciono dándole un puño a Vegeta, totalmente asqueada, yéndose enojada-

Vegeta se despidió de ellos con una bella sonrisa, en el rostro y con un ojo morado, regalo de Zipora-

Y ahora que estamos solos, Goku-chan…-

Zipora… ya termino tu hora-le grito Enmasama-

Fue bueno mientras duro, estaremos en contacto, Goku-chan-

Adiós, Zipora- dijo el pelinegro despidiéndose, que lo unico que recibe es el suspiro de la sayajin, desapareciendo en el ocaso de la tarde-

-Fin del cuarto final-

**Quinto Lio**

**Goku vs Baby Vegeta**

El humo y el polvo ,se disperso cuando ese gigantesco mono dorado, empezó a transformarse en su forma definitiva, de piel peluda de color magenta una cola detrás de su trasero. Una melena frondosa color negro azabache parada, parpados rojos y unos preciosos ojos color dorado que recién disfrutaban la vista-

Unos pantalones dorados como la piel de aquel mono, zapatos negros brillantes, unas tobilleras, de manos y cinturón color azul cobalto-

La única parte que no había pelos era en los pectorales, una parte del abdomen, y la cabeza, el resto lleno de pelos suaves-

Abuelito…eres tú… eres del lado bueno o malo…- le pregunto Pan, Goku le sonrió amablemente-

Luego se sintieron otro ruido y era otro ozaru plateado, que se estaba transformando otra vez, esta vez su figura se achico hasta tener el tamaño de una persona, en este caso una mujer-

Piel peluda color violeta con una graciosa cola, pantalones plateados las mismas tobilleras el cinturón largo que colgaba de su cadera, los pelos cubrían a la perfección su detallado busto dejando la línea que los separa, la parte que no estaba cubierta por el vello afelpado, antes era pálida ahora morena, su cabello levemente levantado con los mechones en su espalda, parpados morados, y de ojos color dorado-

Goku se acerca a investigar y lo que ve le da un telele-

Oh no… la que me cayó- dijo el pelinegro reincorporándose- es…

Quien es abuelito…-

_Es Zipora_- susurró el pelinegro-

¿Zipora?

Es una larga historia, Pan- solo alcanzo a balbucear el sayajin. La recién transformada sayajin 4 analiza el lugar en que estaba-

Así que este el renovado planeta Tsufuru, creí que lo habían vaporado- detecto un ki que conocía perfectamente- ¿será posible…?-

Voló lentamente hacia unas ruinas en donde vio a una niña, a un anciano, y a un joven de su misma apariencia, se puso celosa cuando el anciano le daba vuelta el dedo en el vello. Míster Satán recibió un falcon punch en la cara que lo hizo clavarse en una pared-

Abuelito…-

Goku-le dijo la pelinegra sonriéndose- Wow… vaya aun sigues siendo el hombre que robo mi corazón-

Que acaso no te resignas…-

No le pidas jamás a una mujer resignarse- dijo Zipora volando a su rostro- tú eres mi lluvia que calma mi sed, eres aquel ser que encendió mi mundo de color-

Definitivamente no puedo...-

Calla…- lo besa en frente de Pan y Míster Satán, era como si sus bocas estaban conectadas, mientras sus colas jugaban entre si-

El abuelo le esta poniendo los cuernos a la abuela- dijo Pan sorprendida-

Zipora lo suelta ante la mencion de la niña-

Te acuerdas como nos conocimos, antes de acabar con Broly- le arrojo la fatal cabeza de Garlic Jr pero completamente seco y debilitado-

Pero si era imortal

Garlic no aguanto mucho mis ataques, de que le sirvió ser inmortal si al final luciría como un cadáver Zipora observa hacia el horizonte- esa torre me da muy mala espina, sígueme-

A eso iba -estaba la torre de Baby frente a sus ojos, y había antenas-

Lo sabia-

¿Qué cosa?-

Mira esas antenas parabólicas-

Si-

Eso es para energía Blutz- dijo Zipora- pero quién querría eso-Ambos alzan la mano y destruye la pared, ambos entran-

Te encontré….Baby-le dice el pelinegro-

¿Bulma?- le pregunto la pelinegra-

Como te atreves, a llamarme así sayajin tú y yo somos enemigos-dice riéndose sádicamente, a Zipora le late una vena en su brazo-

Ya veo…-Zipora como si fuera el viento va hacia Baby, lo toma del cabello y lo azota en contra de su rodilla-

Luego lo toma y lo azota contra los computadores con él, y le da un golpe serio en la mejilla haciéndolo escupir sangre. Goku se quedo mirando de brazos cruzados, y esbozo una sonrisa al ver cómo a Baby era víctima de la furia de una mujer sayajin.a Baby le faltaban dientes cuando termino de azotarlo salvajemente y lo tiro a la cámara primero y después hacia el agujero que hicieron-

Jamás te vi pelear así-

Y ahora es tu turno para masacrar a esta plasta-

Si tú lo dices-

Goku se enfrasca una feroz batalla, Zipora le ayuda con un golpe a la espalda del Tsufuru-

Mientras que en la torre de Baby, Bulma estaba programando los cañones de rayos Blutz, para así ayudar a Baby ya que estaba siendo seriamente golpeado, pero Zipora se le aparece-

Ni siquiera lo intentes-

Un poderoso ki, se hace presente era el kame hame ha de Goku, que iba hacia el malogrado Baby, Bulma activa el cañón-

Desgraciada- gruñe Zipora al darle una bofetada dejando a Bulma en el suelo, al salir hacia los cañones, que estaban a punto de disparar, alza sus manos, al cielo-Solar… ¡COASTER!-

Un halo de luz dorada de la mano de Zipora destruye las cinco antenas haciendo que los rayos Blutz no lleguen a destino, destrozándolas en pedazos ante los ojos atónitos de Baby, que se había dado la vuelta, su más preciado as bajo la manga, destruido en segundos-

Sabía que esa plasta usaría los cañones para recargarse, y si soy indiscreta para transformarse en ozaru y ser más fuerte, hoy no es tu día de suerte-Ahora estaba a merced de dos sayajines muy poderosos, Baby en un acto de desesperación arroja sus esferas de energía rosada hacia ellos-

-Lo logre-

Eso me hizo cosquillas- un halo de luz blanca iba hacia él era Goku le lanza su ataque quemándolo-

Zipora engancha sus delicadas manos, y ambos le dan un puñetazo en plena cara duramente que lo manda de paseo a otro lado, Zipora desaparece y le da una patada lateral y Goku una voltereta hacia una montaña, estrellándolo como si fuera una estampilla-

Hacemos buen equipo- dijo Zipora- estuvo bien en destruir las parabólicas-

Es porque no está Vegeta ¿no?

Zipora hemos estado peleando en contra del-

Es por eso que me sentí bien azotando su cabeza en contra de esas maquinas- Baby lanza su bola de la Muerte que, ambos son atrapados-

Mueran los dos-La esfera se desintegra en segundos, porque la energía oscura fue absorbida por ambos-

Eso es todo, solo montaste un show mediocre- dijo Zipora elevándose, Baby se desespero al verlos vivos y con más fuerza que nunca, intento lanzar sus esferas, Zipora se las aparto-

Imposible… ¿cómo?-

Te daremos la respuesta-Ambos vinieron hacia él y le dieron un castigo digno de grabarse, enseñándole al Tsufuru que con los amigos, la familia y la humanidad entera no se juega.

El cuerpo de Vegeta recibía esos golpes tan duros que lo dejaba hecho cuchara, ese último ataque en el estómago y la espalda con poderes, hizo que el Tsufuru saliera volando de Vegeta, si señores volando como si fuera una bala de cañón

¡Goku!- le grito Zipora- Esa mierda escapó…-

Ahora es importante Vegeta- le dijo el pelinegro-

Está bien, ayudare al enano engreído-dijo soplándose los flequillos la sayajin con molestia, Trunks, Goten, Gohan y Pan alrededor suyo-

Trunks…

Aquí estoy padre- Vegeta voltea y ve a Goku, y a su lado estaba Zipora de brazos cruzados-

Gracias- les dice Vegeta sonriéndoles-

Al otro lado Bulma, intentaba convencer a Baby para unir fuerzas, mas este la arroja y se escapa el muy cobarde, Zipora detecta su ki que se va de la atmósfera-

No lo dejaras ir, abuelito-

No, Pan no te preocupes… _en cualquier minuto_-y cuando el Tsufuru estaba justamente en el sol-_ahora….._KAME… HAME…. HAAAA!

Otro grito se dejo oír, Zipora también lo ayuda, lanzando el mismo ataque, los dos halos viajan rápidamente enredándose entre sí, y en el no podía detener la nave que se dirigía directo al sol, el halo se hizo más poderoso y lo arrojo a la superficie desintegrándolo por completo-

Ah ya veo con el sol, no importa que poderoso sea Baby no podrá regresar- hablo Gohan-

Sol: ¡GOKU NO ME ENVIES MAS BASURA, ESTOY HASTA AQUÍ CON COOLER, BROLY Y AHORA BABY QUE ARROJAS A MI SUPERFICIE!- se oyó la voz del Sol que realmente no tenía rostro pero se notaba que tenía una gran vena en la frente-

Lo siento, no volverá a pasar- dijo el pelinegro con el mismo gesto con una sonrisa tonta-

No fue solo, yo también- dijo Zipora quien estaba de la mano de Goku-

Al fin ya acabo-

Goku yo…-

Descuida- le sonrió volviendo a ser niño-

¿Que te paso? ¿Quien te lo hizo?-

Pues Pilaf deseo que volviera a ser niño con las esferas de estrellas oscuras

No hay excusas matare a ese enano- dijo con el ceño fruncido- deseara no haber nacido-

Cuando se disponía a volar alguien la atrapo al unisono-

Lo siento Kakarotto- apareció Broly con cara de mamá regañona, la cual Goku se atraganto con su saliva al ver a su némesis y con esa cara que nunca se le vio- nos vamos-

Que te has creído patán- dice Zipora de muy mal humor, siendo arrastrada de una oreja por el legendario sayajin que tenía una vena en la cabeza- te escribiré, Goku a menos que este gorila este muerto-

¿Qué dijiste?-

Nada

-Fin-

Yuertes de Leo: hare la tercera parte de mi fic… mis próximas victimas muajajajajajaja

Uf… hace siglos que no actualizaba este fic que lo deje botado por pura flojera-

Ya saben Dragon ball z y Gt no me pertenecen son de Akira Toriyama-

**Sexto lio**

**Los guerreros de plata o los apaleados-**

¿Y bien?- se cruzo de brazos Broly ante Zipora quien le lanzo una agria mirada-

Y por qué yo tengo que responderte a ti burda imitación de King Kong-hablo la pelinegra con agudo sarcasmo- lo que haga yo, no te incumbe

Pues a mi si-

Ah…. Ya veo el demonio que azoto miles de galaxias a lo largo de este universo, siente algo por una sayajin que podría eliminar fácilmente- agrego irónicamente la mujer-

¿Qué tienes con Kakarotto?-

Lo amo ¿y qué?- dijo ella de manera desafiante- tu no significas nada para mí, es más te odio por haber destruido un planeta en donde vivía el resto de mi familia-

No decías eso cuando lo hacíamos en la arena-

Era porque tú fuiste el fácil- dijo apuntándole con el dedo-

Ven gatita- le dijo el pelinegro lo cual Zipora le golpea en la cara- por qué haces las cosas difíciles-

Porque quiero- se coloco las manos en la frente, se tele transporto hacia donde surgía la batalla, entre Bojack y los guerreros Z-

Allí vio a Krilin siendo atacado por Zangya, una guerrera de piel azul-

Oye pelado te ayudo-Krilin se voltea a ver a una aliada de los guerreros Z-

Zipora- dijo el monje-

A ver zorra- dijo la pelinegra de manera grosera-

¿Cómo me llamaste?-dijo Zangya de manera suave-

¡ZORRA!-le grito la pelinegra-

Ah sí- dijo apareciendo dando una patada, pero Zipora le clava un gancho en la cara desestabilizándola-

¡Maldita!-gruño la peli naranja acercándose-

Adelante cabellos de zanahoria- dijo la pelinegra, Zangya la golpeo con gracia, alejando a Zipora-

Hahaha… no puedes ganarme-dijo arrogante, una energía amarilla se dejo ver en medio de los volcanes-

Un largo cabello rubio y picudo, y ojos verdes azulados, se vieron de cerca-

Realmente, no quería usar esto- Zipora súper sayajin, le dijo- tu eres la segunda que me obliga a transformarme, te informo que fue Garlic Jr. fue quien lo hizo-

Zangya se dirigió a ella con una patada voladora, más Zipora despareció y la jalo del cabello-

Aaagh….-

Jum eres una engreída con todo esto- de un manotazo le corta el cabello dejándole un horroroso peinado-

Mis rizos perfectos- gruño la peli naranja, se acerco corriendo-

Zipora alzo una mano, y hace aparecer un agujero extraño-

Fagos Cancri…-

¡!-grita la peli naranja siendo arrastrada por la fuerza de gravedad-

Gracias Zip-

Deberías ir-

A dónde vas…-

Ayudar a Trunks-

Zipora se tele transportó de nuevo, hacia donde está el pelilila, quien enfrentaba a otro idiota de piel azulada-

La rubia, ataco al rubio que atacaba al pelilila-

El guerrero intento abalanzarse sobre la rubia y esta le clavo una patada en donde más le duele, y le golpea la espalda-

Gracias…-

Quedan tres- sale volando después de murmurar eso, Trunks la sigue-

Se puede saber por qué haces por aquí-

Venganza-

¿De quién?-

Del maldito de Bojack-

Le conoces-

Si, y no me gusta para nada- dijo elevando la velocidad-

Cuando venían a la arena, vieron que Tenshin Han, Yamcha y Chaos estaban seriamente lastimados-

Y solamente Gohan estaba solo contra esos cuatro imbéciles-

Acabarlo-

Se atreven a dañar un niño- dijo Zipora desde el aire-

Zorra desgraciada-

Oh… estas ansiosa de morir- dijo burlona-

Zangya ataco primero pero Zipora le tenía una trampa, cuando su puño intento tocarla, esta simplemente hizo algo con los dedos-

Zephiro… chains- Zangya estaba como paralizada-

Que vas a hacerme-

Desaparece- dijo Zipora cerrando los ojos-

Y Zangya cae seriamente lastimada-

Uno cae- dijo ella de manera susurrante-

Mientras que Gohan peleaba con dos al mismo tiempo-

Déjame ayudarte-le pego una patada a los testículos, haciéndolo gritar al del sombrero-

¡Mama!-chillo este, le dio una patada voladora al otro rubio barbudo-

El del sombrero la paralizo-

He… tus inútiles hilos no podrán pararme…- alzo la mano y corto los hilos- quieres morir…-

Solar… storm- susurro matando al titiritero-

Dos menos-

Bojack pelea ahora contra Piccolo, que sale seriamente lastimado, y Gohan estaba muy herido-

Debo ir por el-

No te escaparas-

Quien dijo que lo haría...Raikiri- asesino despiadadamente al rubio con esa bola de electrones-

Solo queda uno- se dirigió a Bojack dándole un serio puño arrojándolo lejos-

Como te atreves-

Zipora… te había sido con Broly-

No me habléis de ese canalla- gruño la rubia, ahora alcanzando el súper sayajin fase dos-

Su velocidad y fuerza aumentaron-

Recuerdas mi cara mendigo imbécil-

Tu eres la niña que nos robo lo que estábamos buscando… ahora es tiempo de saldar cuentas-

Gohan… descansa yo me encargo de este asno-

De ese insecto me lo cargo yo- dijo Vegeta- quítate Zipora-

Sobre mi cadáver- dijo la rubia enfurecida- ¡Enano egoísta!

Terca habladora-

¡Pitufo!- ambos estaban peleando como niños, mientras que los guerreros Z los quedaron viendo con gotitas anime-

Te atreves a insultar al príncipe de los sayajines-

Blah…blah… ya se me el discurso, pulgarcito-

¡¿Qué?- grito el pelinegro cabeza de flama-¡arrepiéntete de eso!

Chaparro tienes el tamaño del idiota de Freezer-

No me compares con ese-

Aha estas celoso porque Goku lo venció-

Kakarotto miserable-

Adoro cuando esta semi desnudo- mientras que Vegeta y Zipora peleaban como niños, ya Gohan ya había matado a Bojack atravesándolo-

Zangya quedo viva con un mal corte de cabello, sus rizos que tanto había hecho gala ahora era un corte militar que no le gustaba nada-

Se fue llorando como una niña lejos de los guerreros Z-

Mientras que Vegeta y Zipora seguían peleando-

Aquí no está Kakarotto del cual tú te escudas-

Y yo que pensaba darle esta carta-

Déjame ver-

No- dijo Zipora desapareciendo a donde quien rayos sabe-


End file.
